


Believer

by theacedennis



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theacedennis/pseuds/theacedennis
Summary: Buffy doesn't know what to believe in, with one exception.
Kudos: 1





	Believer

She’d never been religious. She'd never believed in much. She’d been to heaven and still barely believed. 

Astrology, tarot, God. She never bought it, which was weird considering how many unbelievable things happened in her line of work. She had been the center of at least one major prophecy, not to mention her prophecy dreams. There was no reason to believe everything else didn’t have its place. And yet, she still couldn’t believe in it.

But there was them. Her friends—her family. Giles, Willow, Xander, Dawn, everyone. Even Faith counted as something. They were what she believed in most.


End file.
